


I'd Follow You Anywhere

by Hallemcready



Series: Cockles Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jensen calls him Mish, Kissing, Language, M/M, Sentimental Misha, and Dmitri, head boop, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small ficlet about that adorable cockles livestream that killed us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Follow You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. 
> 
> This was just a persistent thought before bed. I apologize for any errors.

“So, how do you think it went?” Jensen asked Misha as he bumped his shoulder into the other man playfully.

They were walking back to wardrobe to finish preparing for the day. It was going to be a long day on set, and the only thing that made the thought of it bearable was the fact that quite a few of his scenes were with Misha.

“I think the fans are going to _devour_ us at the con this weekend. They'll especially eat up that bit where you put your head on my shoulder.” Misha bumped him back, just a little harder in return, looking altogether too mirthful for Jensen's taste.

“Man… I get comfortable and I just forget to be… _on guard_ around you.” Jensen mumbled the last part as he stuffed his hands into his jeans. He really hadn't meant to show the fans so much of what he still considers very private. He knows his body language can be very telling at times and Jensen can't help but think he's been forgetting a lot lately.

Misha frowned at him. He had just been teasing Jensen, he hadn't meant to make him turn so fucking reproachful about it.

Misha stopped walking suddenly, and grabbed Jensen's hand in his own. He pulled him out of the way and behind a large truck where they wouldn't be seen. Misha pushed Jensen until his back hit the metal side, and then boxed him in with his hands planted above each of his shoulders.

“Babe… I didn't mean it like that. I only said it because I know they'll love it. It's a good thing. They'll be even more supportive of our project because of it. Okay?”

Jensen looked into Misha's eyes, his face open and full of affection. Eventually he nodded his agreement.

Misha smiled, then he leaned in and brushed their lips together gently, not wanting to disturb their freshly done makeup.

Jensen sighed and kissed him back just as softly. “It's a great idea Mish. I'm proud of you. This is a really good thing you're doing.”

“ _We're_ doing J. We're doing this. And I'm proud of you too.”

Jensen never could accept such honest adoration easily. He knows Misha means what he says, and they've talked about this before, so he really tries… but he's only human. So after a moment, he ducks his head and fights the blush working it's way up his neck.

“Yeah… Alright Dmitri. Let's get going before someone comes looking for us.”

Misha kisses him once more before letting him go. He can't help but smile at this gorgeous, humble man he gets to have in his life.

Misha often becomes sentimental and overly poetic in Jensen's presence. Before he has a chance to vocalize any of those thoughts though, Jensen reaches back and tugs him along by the sleeve. It's a gesture that silences Misha's mind with it's gentleness… it's _sweetness_.

Misha goes with him, _of course_ he does. The understanding strikes him then, sudden and obvious, that he would follow Jensen anywhere. 


End file.
